


Show You Off

by abluenite



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Oliver's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluenite/pseuds/abluenite
Summary: A interesting wake up for these two as they continue to explore their budding relationship. Continuation of Touch Me. Disclaimer: I do not own HTGAWM





	

It feels like a dream, what happened between us last night. The way you touched me, how you brought me over the edge. I haven’t felt like that in a long time, maybe even ever. And it was just the beginning with you.

You’re still asleep, your arms wrapped around my middle and your lips pressed up against my neck. I can feel the warm air as it glides over my sensitive skin. I smile down at you and run a soft hand through your hair and you startle a little before holding me tighter and pushing your lips even closer to my skin. I love staring at you; your curled eyelashes, mused from sleep, and the way your hair is messy as it sticks to your forehead and ears. I can’t help but lean down and brush a kiss to your forehead and you stir again and gently blink an eye open.

“Ollie?” You whisper hoarsely.

“Good morning Con,” I answer you and you smile. I lean in again and our lips meet chastely before you run a hand down my side, sending a chill down my spine. My skin is bare and your touch is electric. You settle your hand on my hip and I realize we’re still undressed from the night before. I’m hyperaware now your naked body is pressed up against mine, and it seems your morning arousal is as well.

“Mmm.” You place a kiss again to my neck and I visible shutter.

“I wonder why that happened?” Both of your eyes open now as you press a kiss in the same spot and I try to hold it in but the laugh bubbles out. “You’re ticklish Olli!”

You’re triumphant in your realization and with a burst of energy your light kisses turn into little plucks of pressure on my sensitive skin until there’s full on suction.

“Con…” I try to whine but instead it comes out as a moan as I laugh in between sighing as you turn over and land on top of me. I feel you against my stomach and with a light push it seems you can feel me hard against you as well. I look up at you, my cheeks hot now but there’s something in your eyes. Something like desire but darker and more lustful.

“Con?”

“Olli?” You’re leaning down and kissing me gently while slowly moving your hips over me, our lengths now touching each other and I can’t help but break the kiss and throw my head back. You feel so good rubbing alongside me.

“I think I want your cock,” you whisper lowly in my ear and I nearly die right there. I lift my hips slightly and our sensitive skin is rubbing against the other, so hard and tingling with pleasure.

“Fuck, Con,” I want this and I know you do as well but I look into your eyes to make sure. You give me that crooked smile before our lips crash again. You hold my jaw in both hands as you steady me, while I grab your hips, grinding you further down into me. I want more friction but the skin is quickly becoming a little raw so I point you to my side drawer.

“There’s some lube in there,” I offer and with a shy smile you reach over and grab it from the drawer.

“Mm, strawberry,” you smile mischievously before sitting back on my thighs. I lift myself on my elbows to watch you flip the top and pour a little on each of us, the cold sensation chilling me. You take your time as you place a hand on me and I hiss at the contact, and then you are touching yourself and then both of us together.

The feeling is indescribable as the slick sounds of the lube take over and you rub our lengths together and then separately before bringing them back together. I’m breathing heavy as I switch between watching you jerk us off and looking deep into your eyes as you stare back at me. You’re panting and I reach up to your mouth just for a quick kiss, a lick of your lips before you’re gasping for air and you stroke us up and harder.

“Fuck! Con!” I’m so close and it seems you know how to make it feel so good; your hands are magic on me, on both of us.

“I want to make a mess,” you chant and you rub us both harder and I feel that familiar feeling and I pull you closer to my mouth.   
“Mm, Connor. Make a mess on us,” I tell you and you groan as you speed up and I feel the warm spurts hit our stomach, first you and then me and my breath stutters into your mouth and I hold on. I kiss you deeply as the sticky fluid slows down.

“Oh, Ollie. Mm.”

I pull you closer and wrap the blanket around us, not caring around the cooling liquid between us. I just want to be close to you right now and ride out this orgasmic high together.

 

We fall asleep nearly instantly, both our arms wrapped tightly around the other. It’s some time later when I feel nibbles on my cheek and I see that it’s you smiling as you nip at my jaw.

“You’re awake,” I tell you and you nod. “Are you hungry?” I feel my stomach begin to growl as I ask you and you nod again.

“I think we should shower first though,” and I agree as I plant a kiss on your cheek.

You take my hand as we walk toward the bathroom, and I turn on the shower when we cross the threshold. After us both using the bathroom, we step into the shower and let the hot stream drench us both, one at a time. I relax into this activity with you; washing your back and shampooing your hair while you do the same to me when I turn around. Soon we’re both rinsing off and I toss you a towel when we step out. I can’t help but watch you dry your body and then your hair. You catch me and smirk and then wrap the towel around your waist and walk into my bedroom. When I join you a few moments later you’ve already plucked out a pair of underwear from your bag and an outfit to wear.

 

I follow you and do the same from my dresser drawer and when I’m dressed I meet you in the living room as you pull on your shoes.

 

“Where are you going Con? I thought you were hungry?”

“I am,” you reply and bend down and tie your shoe. “I want to take you out though. You know, show you off.”

“Show me off?” My cheeks warm as you lick your lips and smile at me. You walk over now and pull me in for a gentle kiss and an embrace.

“Yeah Ollie. I want everyone to know we’re boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?”

“Oh, yes Ollie,” you smirk and kiss me again. “We are boyfriends, right?”

I bite my lip because we haven’t really talked about this part of our relationship but it’s fitting. I love you and I know you love me. We’ve been pleasuring each other since yesterday and you know I’m not the type to do that with just anyone.

“Yes Connor of course.”

You look at me and with a wink you lean in to kiss me once more.

“Oliver Hampton, do you want to be my boyfriend?” I try not to laugh because I know what you are doing. You know me so well it seems.

“Yes, Connor Walsh, I will.”

You take my hand and together we walk out the apartment and on to breakfast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Defintely working on more for this universe.


End file.
